ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Girax
Girax (ギラクス) is a minor antagonist-turned protagonist who will appear in Dragon Ball Champions. He is initially hostile towards the other protagonists but later warms up to them and becomes a frequent ally. Appearance Girax has indigo coloring on his upper jaw, head, back, wings, and on the top of his tail. His lower jaw, belly, arms, legs, wing webbing, and the bottom of his tail are a forest green color. Two large, gray horns emerge from the top of his head, and a conical spike extends downward underneath his chin. The claws on his hands and feet are gray as well. His are yellow with black pupils. Personality Brash and short-temper, Girax is always up for a fight, and enjoys beating anyone foolish enough to challenge him. When not in combat, Girax has a gluttonous appetite, eating large quantities of food. However, he is not without kindness and is even a bit bashful. Biography When Kabetsu agreed to Dango to teach him how to use ki, Kabetsu starts by teaching him how to shoot basic ki blasts. Dango manages to fire one off, but it accidentally hits Girax, who was sleeping nearby. Having received a rude awakening, Girax quickly attacks Dango and Kabetsu, who retaliate against the Giras. After a brief and intense fight, the two manage to defeat Girax and calm him down. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Girax can fly using his wings. *'Superhuman Strength' – Giran has superhuman strength that exceeds that of the average creature on Earth. *'Tail Attack' – Girax can attack his opponent using his large and powerful tail. *'Merry-Go-Round Gum' – Girax shoots a strange, elastic, rubbery gum-like substance out of his mouth. The gum encases the opponent and wraps around their body tightly, restricting their movements. However, the gum can be broken by powerful fighters. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – Girax picks up a boulder in front of him and throws it at the opponent. *'Chou Makouhou' – Girax can shoot a powerful pink-colored energy wave from his mouth. **'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A rapid-fire version of the Chou Makouhou, Girax has two versions of this attack. The first is the standard version where he shoots multiple energy waves from his mouth at the opponent. The second version is more akin to Krillin's Scattering Bullet attack or Fasha's Energy Ballet attack; Girax fires an energy sphere up in the air above the opponent. The energy sphere then disperses into many pink energy waves that shower down on the opponent. **'Chou Makousen' – Girax fires a Chou Makouhou energy wave from the mouth that scans from left to right, destroying mostly anything in its path, and giving it a better attack radius than the Chou Makouhou. *'Giras Claw' – One or both of Girax's hands becomes surrounded in a red, claw-shaped energy. He then strikes the opponent with them. *'Buster Impact' – Girax charges up and surrounds his body in a red sphere of energy whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy, striking them with an energized punch. Trivia *Girax's favorite beverage is root beer. *Girax has five fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks